My Heart Belongs to You
by InfiniteSnow
Summary: It has been five years since Ikuto left Amu to find his father. She feels depressed, on the one snowy day that reminds her of him, December 1st, his birthday. With her thread running thin, will he come in time? A one-shot inspired by "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion from 'The Titanic! [IkuAmu, IkutoxAmu, AmuxIkuto, Amuto, Ikumu] (It is not a songshot anymore)


_Due to Copyright issues, I took out the lyrics to Celine Dion's song, "My Heart Will Go On". Wherever the stanzas of her lyrics are supported to be, I inserted dividers of o's. You can look up on Google for the lyrics of the song, and insert the stanzas proportionately to wherever the dividers are._

_I owe an apology to Mrs. Flamer for thinking that he/she was wrong about the lyrics. And I am thankful to the user for warning me on time before my story could be suspended, or worse, having my whole account suspended. And to all of you who do songshots and get away with it, do know you are putting yourself in a risky situation like I did, myself._

_Thank you, and I am sorry once again._

_This songshot is parallel to the song of "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion from 'The Titanic', once again._

oooooo

Amu looked at the December sky and watched all the snow fall to the ground like diamonds.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Ran, the pink chara, floated towards her owner.

"Don't you know what today is?" Amu tilted her head at her dense pink chara. Ran pumped her pom-poms around hoping an answer will fall out of the sky. But when she couldn't conjure up of an answer, Ran sadly shook her head.

"You never told us ~desu," Su, the green chara floated over Amu's head.

"December the 1st," Miki, the blue artistic chara, proudly stated.

"What a big shock," Dia, the golden chara, rolled her eyes, only to get hit by Miki's sketchbook.

"I made a correct guess!" Miki angrily pumped her drawing pencil in several directions.

"No, you stated the obvious. You don't know what the occasion is," Dia casted a knowing glance at Miki.

"Oh yeah, what day is it?" Ran challenged.

Su waited impatiently.

Miki crossed her arms, looking like she was losing the battle, but she perked up her ears from her drawing and paid close attention.

Dia casted a sad glance at her owner, and softly touched Amu's cheeks where tears dripped down, "Amu-chan, may I tell them?"

Amu looked at the ground and said nothing. Dia took this as a silent yes. Sighing, she looked at the other impatient charas.

Taking a deep breath, she exhaled her stress and said in a clear tone.

"Today is Ikuto's birthday."

oooooo

"And your homework is to study for the finals next week!" the teacher shouted over the constant chit-chat of excited students.

Immediately several groans filled the room at the mention of 'final exams'. The teacher responded by slamming his book down and yelling, "No 'buts'! Study hard so that you get passing marks and I do not have to see you all for two weeks!"

Students grumbled, but they put up with their teacher's demands.

"Our math teacher is such a grumpy man, right Amu?" Rima swiveled her head from her gag manga to her best friend.

Amu just lowered her head and said nothing.

"Amu?" Rima put her hand on her best friend's shoulder, worried about her sudden behavior change. Then it clicked to her why she was moping around.

"Amu…isn't today…?" she started but Amu cut her off by abruptly standing up and slinging her schoolbag around her shoulder.

Rima flinched at this sudden stiff action.

"We have a guardian meeting in the Royal Garden. Let's go, Rima," Amu started for the door.

Rima looked stunned and even shocked when Amu's charas smiled sadly and followed their owner.

Kusukusu and Rima exchanged looks and reluctantly followed behind.

oooooo

No one knew why their Joker was so stoic and silent.

They even became more worried when she started glaring at the marble countertop, hoping deep inside that the white marble would split and give an idea on what to talk about: covering the expenses for a new table.

But sadly it didn't and Amu touched her Humpty Lock, knowing that the owner of the Dumpty Key was probably somewhere in Europe or America, either looking for his father or playing in the best orchestra in the world, and had a fiancé or wife who is showering him with lots of unconditional and affectionate love that she didn't provide every time she pushed him out of her room, out the balcony.

Her eyes watered up. _Ikuto…where are you?_

How little did she know that he was a lot closer than she thought, thinking of her and her only instead of picking another lady.

How clueless was she to tell that he was in Japan, coming back for her.

Nagihiko, worried about Amu as he treated her like a sister, went over to his girlfriend and put his hand on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "Why is she so sad?"

Rima sadly set her teacup of jasmine tea on the marble countertop, and pulled his ear to her lips and softly said, "Check today's date."

Nagihiko looked at the calendar nearby. December 1st. Ikuto's birthday.

The very same person who left Amu 5 years ago to find his father, the very same person who said he will 'never come back'.

Rage pulsed through his veins, and he stood straight up and said, "I know why! It's-"

Pain pulsed through his right arm and Nagihiko looked at Rima with an alarmed look.

"Say his name, and I will dig your own grave for you," she glared at him through murderous golden eyes.

Nagihiko gulped and stayed silent.

oooooo

"Meeting dismissed," Tadase uneasily announced, due to the heavy atmosphere, and the fact that no work was getting done.

Tadase's chara, Kiseki, tsk'ed out loud in his kingly disappointment that his 'loyal subjects' (aka the other guardians' charas) couldn't get the 'royal paperwork and royal tasks' done.

He flew over Tadase's shoulder in a pouty manner.

The other guardians left and Amu slowly took her handbag in her hand and started to make her way home with Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, when Tadase stopped her.

"Hinamori-san, would you mind if I walked you home today?"

Amu shrugged like she couldn't care less.

Tadase smiled, but knew deep down inside he was downright jealous of Ikuto.

They walked for a few minutes until Tadase swiveled and faced Amu with the thought that was bugging his mind for the whole day.

"Amu," he called, and Amu stopped dead in his tracks. He never called anyone by their first name unless he was serious.

"What?" she asked, looking at the ground.

"Look at me," Tadase clearly said.

Amu did so, and saw his ruby eyes pierced with determination, like his chara.

"It's all about him, isn't it?" he spat out.

Amu's lifeless honey orbs hardened at the mention of Ikuto.

"Give it up. He might never come back. He probably has the life now and probably loves someone else. He definitely doesn't love you at all…" Tadase started to blabber, but got stopped by a hand colliding with his cheek and he put up a hand to his swollen cheek in astonishment.

Amu snapped her hand back in shock but regained herself and glared at Tadase, "I don't remember this being part of our 'walk' home."

And with that, she swiveled around so that her back was to Tadase. She glanced over her shoulder and said, "It is true I haven't seen Ikuto in 5 years. But I love him so much I am willing to wait forever for him to return."

And with that she resumed her walk home, without Tadase.

"Wait! Hinamori-san! I promised to walk you home!"

"I don't want people who backstab their own family-like friends, to escort me home. See you tomorrow, Hotori-san," Amu said while walking away from Tadase.

Tadase froze in shock at the formal honorific he got. Now she is getting colder and warier of him and his chances of earning her love is getting dimmer and dimmer.

He growled and slapped his forehead in anger. Why did he have to lash out on her? Now he is as good as nothing compared to Ikuto.

Amu's shocked charas gained their composure and stuck their tongue at an enraged Kiseki and laughed along the lines of, "That is what you and your owner deserve if you hurt our owner!" With that they followed Amu home.

oooooo

Amu opened the front door to smell the ingredients of cake waft from the kitchen.

"My older sparrow is home!" Tsumugu crushed Amu in a huge hug.

"Now, now, daddy, don't crush our daughter when she just got home!" Midori came from the kitchen with a frosting cone in her hand.

"I want onee-chan to play dolly dress up with me!" no matter how many years passed, she was still a child at heart

Amu smiled a gentle smile only for Ami, but Midori sadly said, "Let onee-chan do her homework. Mommy and daddy will play with you, ok?"

Ami made a huge fit but gave in, although she said playing with her big sister has more charm to it. And their parents couldn't argue that fact.

Amu trudged up her stairs and laid down her homework. She got started, hoping the load was hopelessly large so that she didn't have to think about her pain.

Her pain of watching him disappear behind those doors, and into that plane that took away her heart from her.

He held the key to her lock. Ikuto was the holder of the Dumpty Key and she was the possessor of the Humpty Lock. And they fit together uniquely, just like their love.

As sad as she was to admit, she was smart enough to finish all her load, her homework in two hours, and now her thoughts drifted back to Ikuto as she massaged her tired hands.

oooooo

Amu looked at the bag beside her desk that bulged outwards of letters.

A secret stash of unopened letters that she put every time her mother gave it to her because the envelope was addressed with her name on it.

Not just any letters they were. They were Ikuto's letters.

They were at first, sent at random times, whenever Ikuto felt like writing to her. But her heart was too shattered to read what he had to say. So, when she first got his letter, she just stuffed it away, not bothering to read it.

And when she never bothered to reply, his letters came once every two months, once a month, and as frequent as once a week.

But she never replied.

"You should read them ~desu," Su sadly floated near Amu.

"He misses you very much," Ran gently rubbed Amu's forehead with her pompoms

"And is probably worried sick about you," Miki came and hugged Amu's neck quickly.

"And probably thinks about you at this moment why you aren't replying," Dia sadly sat on her owner's head and lovingly relaxed her tousled hair.

Amu thought about it. If she had no energy to reply, she should have enough energy to read them and understand his feelings.

Just as she was going to open the first envelope her hands got on, her mother's loud calls for her name came from downstairs, and she dropped the letter.

"Dammit, right when I was about to start reading," Amu scolded herself.

The charas gloomily pouted as they were this close to hearing Ikuto's feelings for their owner. Amu dragged herself downstairs and the four dragged themselves behind herself, sitting on her shoulders and head when they felt too comically depressed to fly.

"Yes, mom?" Amu raised an eyebrow.

"I have a huge list of ingredients for you to buy so I can bake pastries over the Christmas break for you and Ami. Can you run down and get them?" Midori smiled as she handed Amu a list.

"Sure," Amu shrugged.

She pulled on her white trench coat and black boots. She put on a white knitted cap, knitted mittens and a cream colored scarf despite the fact she made no attempts to change out of her school uniform.

"I'm off," Amu quietly said and left.

Her parents exchanged worried glances but said nothing in fear that their daughter will break apart far more than she is now.

oooooo

Amu trudged through the cold, and went at the intersection.

Her lock seemed to vibrate against her skin, and she shuddered. She then saw soft glows of light coming from underneath her shirt.

It's…glowing? Why now?

Amu shrugged it off, but then shivered when she felt a pair of eyes bore into the back of her neck from the alleyway.

When she turned around, the figure moved out of distance.

Little did she know, this was the person that loved her as much as she loved him.

Ikuto.

"Hey, you!" some rude person honked his car to push Amu to reality, "the others are crossing. Cross the stupid intersection before I hit you!"

Amu jumped in fear and scrambled across the zebra walk shouting out, "Sorry, sir!"

She hurried into the tiny grocery store she always goes to for her mother's long grocery lists, and got all the cake mixes, cupcake wrappers, cookie dough, croissant dough rolls, eggnog, and peppermint candies that her mother asked for in the list.

She paid for the goods at the counter, and left.

She was walking home when her lock vibrated even more and glowed brighter.

She turned around into an alleyway as a shortcut to get home.

She was then surprised when two long arms wound themselves around her waist and roughly pulled her back against a toned chest. Legs wound themselves around her own so she couldn't escape.

Her groceries fell out of her hands in shock but luckily landed on the thick snow blanket, cushioning their fall.

She was then slumped to the ground and was about to scream for help when a face nuzzled in the side of her neck and she saw midnight blue hair from the corner of her eyes.

She gasped when she thought it was who she thought it was.

Was it…

"Why haven't you answered my letters, Amu?"

oooooo

"…Ikuto?" Amu murmered.

"Answer my question," he growled angrily, and swiveled her around and roughly forced her face up to meet his deeply worried sapphire eyes which held the pain, suffering, love, hurt, and worry of the last 5 years, all summed up in the moment.

When Amu couldn't answer, Ikuto sighed loudly and tightened his grip on Amu's face and chided her, "When you didn't answer me, I was so worried! Do you know how scared I was? How deeply inflicted for the rest of my life I would be if you were injured or gone? Amu I was scared!"

Tears ran down her cheeks so quickly that they were hard to stop. Ikuto noticed this and quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"Don't worry, I'm here to stay," Ikuto hugged Amu as tightly as he could.

"Happy Birthday Ikuto. I don't have anything to give you though…" Amu looked down gloomily once their hug parted.

Ikuto smirked.

Calmly he lifted Amu's chin and flashed his trademark smirk that didn't rust over the years, "Oh there is one present you _can _give me, Amu-_koi_."

Amu blushed deep, and a light tinge of pink painted over Ikuto's cheeks.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

Ikuto smiled and said, "This."

And with that, he brought her lips to his own, conveying his love for her. Amu relaxed, and the pair softened up underneath the falling diamonds softly building up from the sky.

"I love you Ikuto. Happy Birthday."

"And I love you more, Amu, more than the world itself."


End file.
